1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with latch means capable of being conveniently assembled in the electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, an electrical connector is widely used in many electric apparatus for connecting with a mating connector so as to transmit signals or power therebetween. The electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing respectively and latch means assembled in the insulating housing in order to increase the connection stability between the electrical connector and the mating connector.
For example, an electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,183 issued on May 6, 2003. It has a casing, a mating portion and a latch means. The latch means includes a pair of lock members and a pair of release buttons. Each lock member includes a resilient lock arm, a pawl formed on one end of the lock arm and a fixing foot formed on the other end of the lock arm. The lock members are respectively disposed at lateral sides of the electrical connector and the release buttons are disposed at outer sides of the lock members correspondingly. To disengage the electrical connector from a mating connector, the release buttons are inwardly depressed such that the lock arms are deflected appropriately, so that the pawls are depressed and the electrical connector is released from the mating connector.
However, the operation of assembling the latch means in the electrical connector and disengaging the electrical connector from the mating connector is complicated and inconvenient. Then, an improved electrical connector with latch means capable of being conveniently assembled in the electrical connector is intensely desired.